DeltaForce62
DeltaForce62 is a Filipino Unterganger, whose parodies involved Hitler and the bunker dealing with Filipino celebrities such as Saab Magalona, Willie Revilliame, Shalani Soledad, Aljur Abrenica, Kris Bernal and others. His recent parodies involved Hitler and Günsche destroying ShaWillie pictures posted in their rooms, by Fegelein. The two used a Panda costume to destroy the pictures, which is called "Führer-Panda or PandaFührer". He was a comrade of yeontura. The Defense of Alkris Perhaps, DeltaForce62's parody themes concerns about the "defense of Alkris". Alkris is a loveteam in the Philippines that was destroyed by it's enemies. The war involved Hitler's army battling against an unknown threat, which appears to be masterminded by Rocco Nacino, Steven Silva, Ryza Cenon, Wilma Galvante and Felipe Gozon including Rhian Ramos, Jackie Rice, Gwen Zamora, Rich Asuncion and others. Note that the US, the USSR, and China, who were part of the Allies (and enemy of the Axis Powers, which consists of Germany, Italy, Japan) during WWII, provides support for the Germans. In the process, the war becomes global, and it EVEN involved Task Force 141, the Brazilian Militia, the Shadow Company, U.S. Rangers, and the Ultranationalist Party from Modern Warfare 2. The Defense of Alkris was an example of a very strange war, as it is instigated (AND affected) by a celebrity's activity. For example, a kissing scene between Kris Bernal and Rocco Nacino ends up giving the Germans large casualties, losing 25% (1/4) of their defenses. Very strange... Note that North Korea and South Korea exists, however Korea split up only after WWII, right during the Cold War. Their Only Hope The Defense of Alkris has it's own hopes, first the possible kissing scene between Saab Magalona and Steven Silva; Hitler requested it last year - and it never appeared in the TV series Koreana, but according to other sources the kiss of Magalona and Silva won't happen - because of boyfriend/family/story concerns. Hitler blamed GMA-7 for destroying popular loveteams such as Alkris and the former loveteam of Nina Kodaka and Steven Silva - the NINAVEN. Dr. Goebbels also blamed GMA-7 for not futfilling his requests,the kissing scene was the only hope for a massive offensive against it's enemies, and the GMA-7 responded with a FALSE kissing scene - between Steven Silva and Kris Bernal, NOT Saab Magalona. Because of this, all of Germany blamed Ryza Cenon and Steven Silva for betraying Alkris and they are labeled as enemies to Alkris. Ryza Cenon was now a leading lady for Aljur Abrenica - who will appear in the upcoming series Machete. If the kiss showed up, they will retake the Kris Bernal Front and it would save more men if that kiss existed. If not, the Kris Bernal Front and it's defense perimeter will be easily penetrated and that will bring forth the downfall of the Greater German Reich. Pia Archanghel DeltaForce62 has it's first reporter on his parodies. Her name is Pia Archanghel spelled Pia Archangel. He likes Art Angel - Pia's TV Show. When he found out about her personal life, TV shows and Art Angel, he made a video called "Hitler, The Muppet and Pia Archangel". And if necessary he will declare on his parodies as the new nemesis of Hitler, Fegelein and the Third Reich. Personal Life His real name is Jesus Vincent Roque De Guzman or Jayvee De Guzman for short, born in July 28th 1994 in Angeles City Pampanga. His mother was Remedios De Guzman. He's currently studying at 4th grade high school at Concepcion Ecumenical School Foundation Inc. He also resided in Concepcion Tarlac, after school or if he has free time, he will create Downfall Parodies with the support of his mom Remedios. And she is proud of it. He dedicated his parodies neither for fans nor himself, but for his country; he had a motto for his parodies called "Para Sa Bayan Ko" which is English for "You are proud not just for yourself but for your country" (literally "For My Nation"). This could explain why many Untergangers/commentators rarely commented on his parodies - it involved something that isn't famous in their countries, and can only relate to Filipinos. The said mantra has also been a subject of criticism by some bloggers, who mostly dismiss "Filipino Pride" as an excuse to cover up their insecurities as well as their perceived inferiority as a nation.Blog post explaining the shortcomings of Filipinos Gallery File:PIA.jpg|Pia Archanghel. References External links * DeltaForce62's channel Category:Untergangers